


Aaveet

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: He voisivat olla ne kaksi kummallista miestä, joilla on synkkä tuijotus ja arpia kämmenselkiin saakka. Kukaan ei muistuttaisi heitä siitä, miksi he ovat niin surullisia.





	Aaveet

_Minä lähetän hänet sinun luoksesi,_ Dumbledore sanoi. Hänen olisi kai pitänyt sanoa vastaan. Hän olisi voinut sanoa Dumbledorelle, että osasi hädin tuskin pitää huolen itsestään. Tai hän olisi voinut sanoa, että hänellä oli kiire. Mutta Siriuksen nimi soi hänen korvissaan ja puristi kylkiluita.  
  
Hän kompuroi villasukkien ja kirjojen yli eteiseen ja avaa oven. Sydän hakkaa, vaikka sehän on vain Sirius. Mutta sitten häntä alkaa naurattaa,  _vain Sirius?_  Hän työntää oven auki ja nauru kuivuu suuhun.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo hänen ohitseen.  
  
Helvetti. Sirius ei näytä yhtään paremmalta kuin vuosi sitten. Sirius ei näytä yhtään enempää itseltään. Silloin hän päätti että se johtui varjoista ja väsymyksestä ja pelosta, se miten Siriuksen silmät olivat kuopalla ja katsoivat vähän hänen lävitseen, ja miten jänteet ja luut puskivat ulos Siriuksen käsivarsista, ja miten haaleat jäljet risteilivät kyynärvartta ylös alas.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo rahisevalla äänellä.  
  
Hän koettaa pitää katseensa Siriuksen silmissä, mutta kyllä hänkin huojuu. Hänen pitää etsiä Siriukselle villapaita, jotain missä on pitkät hihat, tai ehkä useampikin. Ehkä hän pystyy pehmentämään Siriuksen uudet kulmat villapaidoilla. Hän nielaisee pari kertaa ja palauttaa katseensa Siriuksen kasvoihin, ja Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin tietäisi mitä hän ajattelee.  
  
”Tule sisään”, hän sanoo ja astuu syrjään ovelta. Sirius kävelee hänen ohitseen mutta varoo koskettamasta. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa edelleen. Rytmi on melkein sama kuin tuo jolla Siriuksen askeleet kulkevat lattiaa pitkin, paitsi että olohuoneessa Sirius pysähtyy. Hänen pitää mennä Siriuksen viereen ja käskeä istumaan alas sohvalle, ja Sirius istuutuu, antaa tuoda itselleen teetä ja voileipiä. Remus teki niitä aamulla kunnes tajusi että puoli keittiön pöytää oli niiden alla ja muutamassa oli verta. Hän oli jossain vaiheessa leikannut veitsellä sormeen. Nyt hän kasaa verettömiä leipiä Siriuksen lautaselle ja istuutuu sitten olohuoneen toiselle laidalle. Se on liian kaukana. Hän menee sohvalle Siriuksen viereen, mutta se on liian lähellä. Siriuksen silmät seuraavat häntä väsyneinä ja pälyilevinä. Lopulta hän raahaa yhden tuoleista keskelle olohuonetta ja istuutuu siihen. Pitää teeskennellä että tämä on normaalia. Pitää teeskennellä että he molemmat ovat kutakuinkin kokonaisia eivätkä tällaisia aaveita.  
  
Eikä tässä sitä paitsi ole kysymys hänestä. Kukaan ei kysy häneltä, miten viimeiset neljätoista vuotta ovat sujuneet. Hän eli ihan normaalia elämää. Mikään ei ole ollut normaalia vuoden 1981 jälkeen mutta ei se mitään merkitse.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja kaataa teetä housuilleen. Sirius yrittää ihan selvästi ryhdistäytyä, työntää olkapäitä taakse ja katselee häntä, ja hän katselee Siriuksen käsivarsia. Hehkulampun valossa ne näyttävät vielä rikkinäisemmiltä. Hänen pitäisi vaihtaa talon jästiteknologia taikuuteen mutta hän ei ole saanut tehtyä sitä. ”Sirius”, hän sanoo uudestaan ja miettii miten outoa on, että he ovat taas tässä, eivät ehkä kokonaan mutta ainakin osittain. ” _Sirius_ –”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja nieleskelee. Siriuksen kaulallakin on muutama vaalea arpi. Ne ovat niin ohuita, ettei niistä varmaan tullut edes verta.  
  
”Onko sinulla kylmä?”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Minä voisin tuoda sinulle vaikka villapaidan”, Remus sanoo, ja hetken hänestä tuntuu että Sirius näkee kaiken. Sirius tietää ettei hän halua tätä Siriusta vaan sen toisen. ”Tai teetä. Otatko lisää teetä?”  
  
Mutta Sirius ei ole juonut edes edellistä kuppia loppuun.  
  
”No”, Remus sanoo ja yrittää saada äänensä kuulostamaan normaalilta, ”mitä sinä olet… tehnyt?”  
  
Sirius avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Remus miettii jotain toista kysymystä, sellaista ettei olisi aivan ilmeistä miten asiat ovat, sellaista jonka voisi levittää neljäntoista vuoden päälle kuin laastarin. Lopulta hän ei sano mitään. Hän katsoo voileivänpuolikkaita Siriuksen lautasella, Siriuksen sormia jotka puristavat lautasen reunoja niin että verisuonet näkyvät, liian laihoja reisiä, vasenta jalkaa joka vaeltaa pari tuumaa edestakaisin matolla, ja kun hän nostaa katseensa takaisin Siriuksen kasvoihin, Sirius katsoo häntä. Tekisi mieli pyytää anteeksi mutta ei hän pysty aloittamaan sitä vielä.  
  
Myöhemmin hän tekee Siriukselle kylvyn. Sirius yrittää selvästi hymyillä mutta se saa kaiken Siriuksen kasvoilla näyttämään vain vääremmältä. Remus yrittää hymyillä takaisin ja kääntyy sitten ympäri, kun Sirius alkaa riisua vaatteitaan siinä keskellä olohuonetta. Mutta ei hän voi tehdä sitäkään. Hänen on pakko katsoa koska muuten Sirius tajuaa, ettei hän halua. Hän katsoo pölyä lipaston päällä ja vanhoja valokuvia joista muutama on kaatunut ja matonreunaa ja täyttä kirjahyllyä ja kaikkea muuta kuin vanhojen arpien karttaa Siriuksen iholla. Tai hän haluaa ajatella että ne ovat vanhoja. Pakkohan niiden on olla. Sitten hän räpyttelee silmiään ja melkein törmää sohvaan kun yrittää kääntyä pois, ja tietenkin Sirius näkee, tietenkin, Sirius tiesi aina millainen hän oli. Paitsi tietenkin sitten lopussa.  
  
Hän odottaa että Sirius kiipeää ammeeseen ja painaa niskan reunaa vasten. Sitten hän laittaa pyyhkeen tuolinreunalle ja sammuttaa kattovalon vaikka melkein kaikki Siriuksesta on jo veden alla. Hän on jo kynnyksellä mutta ei pystykään lähtemään, Sirius hengittää hitaasti sisään ja ulos ja äkkiä hän miettii niitä täydenkuun jälkeisiä aamuja. Hän makasi siinä Rääkyvän Röttelön lattialla ja Sirius istui hänen vieressään niin pitkään kuin pystyi, korjasi hänen haavojaan vähän kömpelöillä loitsuilla tai silitti tukkaa. Sirius ei koskaan silittänyt kenenkään tukkaa, vain hänen, vain silloin.  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä, kun hän raahaa tuolin kylpyhuoneen toiselle reunalle ja istuu siihen pyyhe sylissään. Peilikaapin valo on kylmää ja vihaista. Siriuksen silmät putoavat puolittain kiinni. Hänen ei varmaan pitäisi edes yrittää kuvitella, millaista Siriuksella on ollut. Eihän hän voi tietää. Sirius on paennut kaikkea ja kaikkia kaksi vuotta, ja sitä ennen… mutta sitä hän ei ainakaan pysty ajattelemaan.  
  
Kun Sirius on valmis, Remus käärii kaikki Siriuksen kolhut ja arvet pyyhkeeseen ja työntää koko lastin olohuoneeseen. Siellä hän ei pystykään päästämään irti. Hän kuivaa Siriuksen hiukset ja olkapäät ja selän ja kaiken mihin uskaltaa koskea, eikä Sirius näytä sen häkeltyneemmältä kuin muutenkaan. Sirius näyttää siltä kuin olisi vain puoliksi täällä, mutta harmaat väsyneet silmät seuraavat Remusta. Muutaman kerran hän koskettaa vahingossa Siriuksen ihoa ja he molemmat hätkähtävät. Hän pyytää anteeksi. Sirius ei sano mitään. Sitten hän koskee Siriusta uudestaan, tällä kertaa vähän päättäväisemmin, melkein niin kuin tarkoituksella, ottaa kiinni kyynärpäästä ja ohjaa kohti sohvaa. Siriuksen iho tuntuu paperilta.  
  
”Mitä sinä olet tehnyt”, hän sanoo, ”kaksi vuotta?”  
  
Sirius nauraa vähän käheällä äänellä ja kertoo hänelle sitten myöhemmin. Silloin he ovat sängyssä, se tuntui ainoalta paikalta mihin hän saattoi laittaa Siriuksen nukkumaan, ja kun hän itse yritti hiipiä olohuoneen sohvalle, Sirius käski hänen jäädä. Ei se mitään tarkoita. Mutta nyt hän makaa alushousuissaan peittojen välissä ja kuuntelee miten Siriuksen lauseet harhailevat ja jäävät kesken. Hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä jotain silloin vuosi sitten. Hänen olisi pitänyt etsiä Sirius. Heidän olisi pitänyt olla yhdessä. Jossain vaiheessa hän tajuaa, että Sirius on tosiaan lakannut puhumasta, ja sitten hän hiipii vielä kylpyhuoneeseen ja koettaa sen jälkeen nukkua, mutta Siriuksen hengitys täyttää koko huoneen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän pitää silmät kiinni ja makuuhuone pysyy pimeänä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kiitos”, Sirius sanoo äänellä, joka tulee vaimeana, vaikka Sirius makaa hänen vieressään. Ehkä jos hän leikkii ettei kuullut… ”Minä tiedän etten ole kovin…” Sirius jatkaa, vetää henkeä, liikkuu lakanoissa, nojaa lähemmäs häntä niin että hän kuvittelee tuntevansa hengityksen kaulallaan.  _Luoja_. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa Dumbledorelle, että ei se vain käy. Hän ei pysty olemaan niin lähellä Siriusta. ”Tai että olen aika… en oikeastaan muista miten se pitäisi sanoa.”  
  
Hän avaa silmät ja kääntyy kyljelleen. Siriuksen kasvot ovat liian lähellä häntä. ”Ei sinun tarvitse kiittää.”  
  
”Mutta minä haluan –”, Sirius aloittaa ja lopettaa kesken, niin että on aika selvää, ettei kumpikaan heistä tiedä mitä Sirius haluaa. Remus antaa itsensä katsoa vähän Siriuksen ohi, kirjoituspöydän tummaa hahmo, teräviä varjoja seinillä. Ei varmaan ole vielä edes aamuyö.  
  
”Nukutaan nyt vain.”  
  
”Kukaan muu ei olisi tehnyt tätä.”  
  
”Ei ole ketään muuta”, hän sanoo, vaikka tietenkin hänen pitäisi sanoa, että kuka vain olisi ottanut Siriuksen luokseen. Molly ja Arthur. Tonks. Kingsley. Se ei ehkä ole totta, mutta ei Sirius voi tietää sitä.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo, kun Remuksen silmät alkavat tuntua taas raskailta. Ehkä hän voisi teeskennellä, ettei kuullut. Mutta Sirius varmaan kuulee jo hänen hengityksestään, että hän on kauhuissaan.  
  
”Älä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja tulee lähemmäs häntä sängyllä. Jos hän ojentaisi kyynärpäänsä, se osuisi Siriusta naamaan. Lakana menee rutulle heidän välissään ja hänestä tuntui ettei hän hengitä ihan pohjaan saakka. ”Minä epäilin sinua. Ei olisi pitänyt. Jos en olisi epäillyt sinua, niin ehkä me…”  
  
”Älä”, hän sanoo uudestaan, mutta nyt hänen äänensä on karhea ja hätäinen.  
  
Sirius tulee vain lähemmäs. ”Sinun pitäisi vihata minua.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi vihata minua.”  
  
Hän odottaa että Sirius kieltäisi sen, mutta Sirius ei sano mitään, tuijottaa vain häntä ja sitten hyvin hitaasti nostaa kätensä. Hän katsoo miten Siriuksen sormet ojentuvat ja puristuvat kasaan ja ojentuvat taas ja sitten lähestyvät hänen kasvojaan.  
  
Hän tarttuu kiinni Siriuksen ranteesta. Arvet tuntuvat melkein tavalliselta iholta. Hän puristaa vähän liikaa ja yrittää lopettaa, ja Sirius tuijottaa häntä eikä näytä yhtään hämmästyneeltä. Jos hän löisi Siriusta, Sirius varmaan katsoisi häntä edelleen tuolla tavalla.  
  
Hän päästää irti ja Sirius vetää kätensä pois.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi nukkua.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja laskee hitaasti päänsä tyynyyn, ”kiitos kun otit minut tänne.”  
  
_Ole nyt jo hiljaa_ , hän ajattelee. Eihän tällaista kestä. Hän yritti unohtaa vuosikaudet ja melkein onnistui. Hän yritti vihata Siriusta ja onnistui siinäkin, ja nyt hän vihaisi heitä molempia, ellei Sirius näyttäisi siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt Azkabanissa kaivertaa itsensä ulos ihonsa sisältä.  
  
Kun Sirius on nukahtanut, Remus työntää peiton syrjään ja hiipii keittiöön. Lattia narisee eikä hän uskalla sulkea ovea, koska saranat huutavat. Viskipullo on edelleen ylimmällä hyllyllä. Hän kaataa vähän eilisen teemukin pohjalle ja istuutuu työtasolle tiskien ja muropakettien sekaan. Ovenraosta näkyy kaistale Siriuksen selkää, joka kohoaa ja laskee hengityksen tahdissa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Keittiön kaapit kolisevat. Hän raottaa silmiään ja sohvatyyny putoaa pois pään alta. Sirius on keittiössä, selin häneen, pelkissä alushousuissa, seisoo puolittain tuolilla ja puolittain työtasolla ja koettaa ilmeisesti nähdä ylähyllylle.  
  
”Sirius?”  
  
Sirius kääntyy katsomaan häntä ja tyhjä keksipaketti putoaa lattialle. ”Sinä menit nukkumaan sohvalle.”  
  
Hän nousee istumaan ja poimii lattialle pudonneen tyynyn takaisin sohvalle. Ehkä hän voisi sanoa, että ei se niin mennyt. Tai ehkä hän voisi vaihtaa puheenaihetta.  
  
”Sen jälkeen kun minä nukahdin”, Sirius sanoo, ”sinä menit keittiöön, joit viskiä ja jäit nukkumaan sohvalle.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa ja vilkaisee sitten pöydälle, jolla viskipullo seisoo sanomalehtien, kirjojen ja teemukien seassa. Hän ei ole edes laittanut korkkia kiinni. ”Minun vain oli vaikea nukkua sinun vieressäsi.”  
  
”Joten joit itsesi humalaan ja hiivit –”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo, ja Siriuksen olkapäät lysähtävät alas niin kuin virta loppuisi kesken. ”Mitä sinä etsit?”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Kerro nyt. Minulla on ainakin paahtoleipiä ja ehkä pähkinävoita ja –”  
  
”Lisää viskiä.”  
  
Remus nousee seisomaan. Hitot siitä että hän on pelkissä alushousuissa ja että t-paita on väärässä huoneessa. Suussa maistuu viski ja oma hengitys ja pää on niin raskas, ettei mikään tunnu ihan todelliselta. Siihen hän varmaan pyrkikin.  
  
”Tai muuta”, Sirius sanoo eikä enää katso häneen. ”Minä vain katson että onko sinulla lisää piilossa.”  
  
Hän kävelee alakaapin luo, ottaa sieltä kaksi viinipulloa ja nostaa ne työtasolle Siriuksen polven kohdalle. Siriuksella on polvissakin arpia, mutta hän koettaa olla katsomatta niitä.  
  
”Eikö muuta?”  
  
”En kyllä tajua että mitä hittoa se sinulle kuuluu”, hän sanoo ja käy hakemassa avaamattoman viskipullon eteisen kaapista.  
  
”Sinä et juonut ennen.”  
  
Ehkä olisi vähän liian julmaa muistuttaa, että siitä on neljätoista vuotta eikä Sirius tiedä mitään, ei  _mitään_ niistä neljästätoista vuodesta, jotka hän kuvitteli että Sirius… ”Siitä on neljätoista vuotta.”  
  
Sirius hätkähtää. Sen ei varmaan pitäisi tuntua hyvältä. Hän pyytäisi anteeksi, mutta Sirius kyllä huomaisi ettei hän tarkoita sitä.  
  
”Ja voitko laittaa vaatteet päälle?”  
  
”Ei sinullakaan ole”, Sirius sanoo muttei katso häntä.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”mutta minä olen… minä en ole… minulla ei ole…”  
  
Sirius laskeutuu vähän kömpelön näköisesti lattialle ja kävelee sitten hänen ohitseen makuuhuoneeseen. Hän istuutuu takaisin sohvalle. Hän on ollut hereillä ehkä viisi minuuttia ja nyt jo tuntuu, että kaikki on liikaa. Makuuhuoneesta kuuluu miten Sirius vetää vaatteita päälleen. Hän menee ovelle ja katselee miten Sirius kumartuu poimimaan farkut lattialta. Siriuksen selässä niitä on vähemmän kuin muualla, lapaluiden kohdalla vain, ja alaselässä. Keskellä on kaistale ehjää ihoa, ja nyt se taipuu selkänikamien yllä, kun Sirius suoristautuu ja teeskentelee, ettei huomaa häntä.  
  
Tavallaan he ovat nyt tasoissa. Hänen arpensa ovat rumia ja pirstaleisia, kynsillä revityn näköisiä. Siriuksen arvista osa on leveämpiä ja osa kapeampia, mutta ei niitä voi millään kuvitella vahingoiksi.  
  
Hän nostaa t-paitansa lattialta sängyn toiselta puolelta ja vetää sen päälleen. Sitten hän suoristaa ruttuiset lakanat ja asettelee tyynyt vierekkäin, hänen ja Siriuksen, ja peitot niiden päälle. Sirius tuijottaa.  
  
”Vieläkö sinä olet kännissä?”  
  
”En usko.” Ei hän niin paljon juonut. Vähän vain että pystyi nukkumaan.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoo. ”Sinun pitää leikata minun hiukseni.”  
  
Remus avaa suunsa sanoakseen, että siihen hän ei rupea. Hän ei aio pitää mitään terävää Siriuksen iholla.  
  
”Ja parta”, Sirius lisää.  
  
Hän tuijottaa Siriusta. Ennen Sirius oli vähän pitempi kuin hän, nyt he ovat melkein samanmittaiset. Ehkä he pelkäävät toisiaan saman verran. ”En minä pysty.”  
  
”Sinun pitää tehdä se”, Sirius sanoo, kääntyy ja kävelee takaisin keittiöön. Siellä Sirius nostaa kaikki hänen pullonsa ylähyllylle, ja hän nojaa makuuhuoneen ovenkarmiin ja miettii, mitä hiton järkeä siinäkin on. Hän voi leijuttaa ne alas sieltä. Mutta ehkä Sirius vain haluaa nähdä, ettei hän piilota niitä. Hän miettii sitä yhtä yöpöydän laatikossa ja kysyy, haluaako Sirius paahtoleivän.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Siriuksen katse seuraa Remusta kylpyhuoneen peilistä. Pöly peilin pinnalla melkein helpottaa. Sirius on elävämpi kuin tuo väsyneen näköinen mies, jonka poskipäät ovat liian terävät ja vaaleat jäljet kaulalla kurottavat kohti leukaa. Remus painaa kämmenet ensin Siriuksen hartioille ja vilkaisee veistä, joka lepää lavuaarin reunalla. Sirius tietenkin näkee, mitä hän katsoo. Siriuksen olkapäät nousevat hiukan. Onneksi Siriuksella on sentään t-paita päällä niin ettei hänen tarvitse koskettaa paljasta ihoa.  
  
Hän ottaa sakset, kerää Siriuksen märät hiukset olkapäiltä ja leikkaa ne nyrkin kohdalta poikki. Sirius nieleskelee. Hän levittää Siriuksen hiukset tämän niskaan ja leikkaa sitten reunasta reunaan, niin lyhyeksi kuin pystyy. Hänen kätensä ovat vakaat vaikka kaikki sisällä tärisee. Siriuksen ei pitäisi luottaa häneen. Jos hänen kätensä lipeäisi vähän, hän viiltäisi yhden noista kaulan arvista auki.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo häntä peilistä silmät vakaina. Hän työntää sormet Siriuksen hiuksiin ja jatkaa. Siriuksen hiukset ovat ohuet ja karheat, tarttuvat sormiin vieläkin, vaikka hän on kyninyt jo puolet pois. Ennen Sirius ei antanut kenenkään koskea hiuksiinsa. Sirius oli niistä melkein naurettavan ylpeä vaikkei koskaan sanonut sitä ääneen. Ja ehkä Remus joskus ajatteli, jonain iltana oleskeluhuoneessa kun väsytti niin paljon ettei jaksanut liikkua, että jos saisi koskea Siriuksen hiuksiin. Ihan vain että tietäisi miltä ne tuntuivat. Pujottaisi sormet sinne ja sitten nauraisi vain, kun Sirius kysyisi että mitä helvettiä.  
  
Nyt hän koettaa leikata Siriuksen hiukset tasaisesti mutta eihän hän osaa. Vasemman korvan yläpuolelta lähtee tuppo irti kun hän ehtii sinne asti, ja Sirius katsoo häneen niin kuin ei piittaisi lainkaan. Ennen Sirius olisi huutanut. Hän pyörittää sormenpäitään Siriuksen päänahassa eikä oikein tiedä miksi tekee niin, ja sitten hän silittää Siriuksen hiuksia edes takaisin, työntää kynityt hiukset otsalle ja taas niskaa myöten, ja Sirius tuijottaa häntä muttei sano mitään. Ehkä Sirius tietää, että hän halusi tehdä näin kauan sitten, ja säälii häntä. Tekee mieli jättää Sirius istumaan kylpyhuoneeseen ja mennä hakemaan viskipullo ylähyllyltä, mutta hän nielaisee muutaman kerran ja pitää kätensä Siriuksen hiuksissa.  
  
Kun hän lopulta ottaa veitsen, hänen kätensä ovat alkaneet vapista. Hän pakottaa ne rauhoittumaan ja jostain ihmeen oikusta se toimii, ja sitten hän näkee miten Sirius tuijottaa peilin kautta hänen sormiaan. Ehkä se on Siriuksen taikuutta. Ehkä Sirius ohjaa hänen kätensä kaulalleen ja tekee ohuen viillon edellisten viereen, vähän syvemmälle vain -  
  
Hän kävelee olohuoneeseen veitsi kädessä, pudottaa sen lattialle ja nojaa sitten vähän aikaa polviin ennen kuin korvat lakkaavat huutamasta. Sirius sanoo hänen nimeään kylpyhuoneessa. Ei hän pysty tähän. Siriuksen ei olisi pitänyt pyytää.  
  
”Remus, tule takaisin”, Sirius sanoo kovemmalla äänellä kuin neljääntoista vuoteen, ja hetken tuntuu melkein siltä kuin Sirius olisi entisellään ja Remus olisi se, joka on hajonnut. ”Tule nyt hitto tänne ja leikkaa minun partani.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja aikoo sanoa ettei pysty, mutta ei hänestä ole edes siihen. Hän nostaa veitsen lattialta ja menee takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen, ja Sirius kohottaa leukaansa niin kuin varta vasten toivoisi että hän tekisi jotain tyhmää. Hän kastelee veitsen ja levittää partavaahtoa Siriuksen kaulalle ja painaa kämmenensä Siriuksen leualle, ja sitten hän painaa veitsen ihoa vasten. Hitto. Hiton hiton hitto. Sydän hakkaa ja hana tiputtaa vettä lavuaarin pohjalle melkein samaan tahtiin, ja Sirius sulkee silmänsä niin että hän voisi tehdä mitä tahansa eikä Sirius edes  _näkisi_ ennen kuin olisi liian myöhäistä.  
  
Hän kuljettaa veistä edestakaisin Siriuksen iholla, arpien yli, sen kohdan yli jossa Siriuksen sydän hakkaa hänen sormenpäitään vasten, korviin saakka ja leualle ja poskille ja niin lähelle silmiä että Siriuksen silmäripset värisevät. Kerran hän viiltää ihon rikki ja ohut punainen noro juoksee Siriuksen kaulaa pitkin t-paidan alle. Hän pyyhkii verta sormenpäihinsä kunnes se lakkaa tihkumasta. Kun hän jatkaa, Sirius painaa niskaansa taaksepäin niin että se melkein osuu häntä rintaan, ja hän nostaa toisen kätensä Siriuksen hiuksiin ja toisella pitelee veistä Siriuksen kaulalla. Ennen Sirius ei olisi ikinä antanut hänen tehdä näin. Sirius epäili häntä kun hän lähti ulos asunnosta ja kun hän meni parvekkeelle. Sirius epäili häntä kun hän puhui ja silloin kun hän ei puhunut. Ja sitten kun hän ei enää tullut takaisin, Sirius varmaan kuvitteli olleensa oikeassa.  
  
Lopulta hänen on pakko laittaa veitsi syrjään. Siriuksen leuka on melkein sileä. Hän kuivaa viimeiset partavaahdot pyyhkeeseen ja Sirius hengittää terävästi niin kuin olisi pidättänyt hengitystä. Peilin alareunassa on huurretta.  
  
”Miltä minä näytän?” Sirius kysyy.  
  
Hän katsoo Siriusta peilin kautta jottei joutuisi astumaan kauemmas. Siriuksen kasvot ovat liian terävät ja iho näyttää ohuelta, kaulan arvet ovat hirveitä nyt kun parta ei enää piilottele niitä, ja jotenkin hitossa parta vähän pehmensi sitä, kuinka vanhalta Sirius näyttää. ”Hyvältä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo niin kuin toruisi häntä.  
  
”Sinun t-paitasi alla on varmaan hiuksia. Sinun pitäisi mennä kylpyyn.”  
  
”En minä jaksa.”  
  
”Mene nyt”, hän sanoo muttei vieläkään liiku. ”Ne alkavat muuten kutittaa.”  
  
”Auta vähän”, Sirius sanoo, ja niin hän kiskoo t-paidan Siriuksen pään yli ja heittää lattialle, ja avaa Siriuksen farkkujen vetoketjun samalla kun Sirius pitää kiinni hänen olkapäistään. He ovat hulluja molemmat. Mutta Sirius astuu sivuun farkuistaan ja vetää alushousut nilkkoihin itse, ja Remus vain seisoo siinä ja tuijottaa haaleita jälkiä, jotka risteilevät Siriuksen lantiolla ja katoavat tummien karvojen alle. Ei Sirius kuitenkaan varmaan ole leikannut sieltä. Sitten korvissa alkaa humista. Hän kävelee Siriuksen ohi kylpyammeen luo ja katsoo miten vesi valuu pohjalle, ja Sirius tulee hänen viereensä ja kiipeää ammeeseen niin läheltä että melkein osuu häneen.  
  
”Pysy täällä”, Sirius sanoo, kun hän yrittää lähteä.  
  
”En minä voi aina –”  
  
”Remus.”  
  
Hän istuutuu tuolille jonka jaloissa on Siriuksen partaa ja hiuksia. Siriuksen polvet sojottavat ulos vedestä.  Amme on liian pieni Siriukselle, sitä pitäisi suurentaa mutta Remus ei muista loitsua.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hän menee itse kylpyyn. Ilmeisesti Siriuksen partaa on mennyt hänenkin paitansa alle. Hän jättää kylpyhuoneen oven raolleen ja kiipeää sitten veteen, joka on niin kuumaa että tuntuu melkein pahalta. Jos hän olisi kaatanut vähän viskiä mukin pohjalle ja ottanut sen mukaan… mutta Sirius istuu olohuoneen sohvalla ja tuijottaisi häntä koko matkan, jos hän nyt menisi hakemaan. Hän voisi mennä alasti. Vesi valuisi matolle ja matala alkuillan aurinko paistaisi ikkunoista sisään ja Sirius näkisi kaiken, mitä hänelle on tapahtunut neljässätoista vuodessa.  
  
Hän valuu syvemmälle ammeeseen niin että saa hetkeksi kasvot veden alle, ja kun hän on taas pinnalla, Sirius seisoo ovenraossa ja katselee häntä. Hän kiroilee mutta lähinnä yllätyksestä, ja hänen äänensä kuulostaa ohuelta ja häkeltyneeltä eikä lainkaan vihaiselta. Hänen pitäisi käskeä Siriuksen häipyä. Mutta hän loiskii vettä kasvoilleen ja työntää hiukset niskaan, ja sitten hetken päästä hän nousee seisomaan, astuu pois ammeesta ja ottaa pyyhkeen Siriuksen vierestä naulakosta. Hitot tästä. Hän kuivaa itsensä pyyhkeeseen ja Sirius katselee.  
  
Keittiössä hän kaataa itselleen ensin vähän viskiä ja sitten vasta teetä, eikä Sirius sano mitään. Hän tekee Siriukselle kahvia. Sirius näyttää vähän hämmästyneeltä, mutta hän käskee Siriuksen istua sohvalle ja juoda kahvinsa. Silloin ennen Sirius joi aina kahvia. Nyt Siriuksen kulmakarvat kohoavat ylös ja silmät juuttuvat häneen, ja häntä melkein hymyilyttää.  
  
Sirius juo kahvinsa loppuun saakka ja katsoo Remus niin kuin ei olisi nähnyt häntä neljääntoista vuoteen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kerro minulle.”  
  
”Mistä?” hän kysyy ja katselee miten kylän valot heijastuvat nummien rinteille. Tuolla se on. Sinne kävelee parissa tunnissa.  
  
”Sinusta.”  
  
”Mitä minusta?” Viski huojuu teemukin pohjalla. Ei hän paljon ole juonut. Hän tarjosi Siriuksellekin, mutta Sirius teeskenteli ettei huomannut, ja hän laittoi viskipullon takaisin hyllylle sanomatta siitä sen enempää.  
  
”Sinun elämästäsi.”  
  
Hän koettaa naurahtaa, mutta se tulee niin käheänä ulos ettei kuulosta naurulta lainkaan. ”Elämästä?”  
  
”Kerro mitä sinä teit”, Sirius sanoo, ”kun minä olin poissa.”  
  
Remus asettuu paremmin puutarhatuoliinsa, vaikka se nitisee ja huojuu. He kantoivat kaksi ehjintä ulos vajasta ja laittoivat talon viereen, tälle puolelle jonne aurinko laskee. ”En kerro.”  
  
”Miksi et?” Sirius kysyy ja kuulostaa melkein loukkaantuneelta. Hitto. Ei hän sitä halunnut.  
  
”Se ei vain… et sinä oikeasti halua kuulla.”  
  
”Miten niin en halua?”  
  
Remus painaa kämmenten syrjät silmäkuoppiin ja juo sitten viskin loppuun. ”En minä tehnyt mitään erityistä. Menin vähäksi aikaa kotiin. Pariksi vuodeksi. Odotin vain että aika kuluisi. Sitten olin puoli vuotta Ranskassa, tulin takaisin Englantiin, tein mitä hommia sattui löytymään. Olin aika pitkään yhdessä epämääräisessä kirjakaupassa Iskunkiertokujalla. Ne eivät kyselleet. Sitten pari vuotta sitten Dumbledore lähetti minulle pöllön ja pyysi Tylypahkaan. Ei siinä ole sen kummempaa.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta. Sirius tuijottaa häntä niin kuin se kaikki olisi aivan uskomatonta.  
  
”Minä vain yritin pysyä hengissä”, hän sanoo. ”Niin kauan että olisi jotenkin helpompaa.”  
  
”Mutta…” Sirius sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään, ”mitä sinä  _teit?_  Missä sinä olit? Kenen kanssa? Mistä te puhuitte? Mitä te kuuntelitte?”  
  
Hän katselee Siriusta vähän aikaa ja ajattelee sitten omituisen terävästi, että tosiaan, Sirius ei varmaan ole vielä kuullut Toton Africaa. Eikä Michael Jacksonia. Eikä mitään, mitä Neil Young teki kahdeksankymmentäluvulla. ”En minä enää muista.”  
  
”Miten niin et muista?”  
  
”En pysty kertomaan sitä kaikkea sinulle. Se oli… neljätoista vuotta.”  
  
”Kerro edes jotain”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa.  
  
Remus kertoo jotain. Hän kertoo jästi-Lontoon kämpästään, jonka ikkunoista veti niin että hän nukkui kaulaliina kaulassa. Hän kertoo kahvilasta, jonne meni joskus istumaan koko päiväksi, kun ei ollut mitään muutakaan tekemistä. Hän kertoo isän hautajaisista. Hän kertoo siitä, miten aloitti tupakoinnin jottei tuntuisi niin tyhmältä seisoskella kadun reunassa ja katsella ohi käveleviä ihmisiä. Hän kertoo ranskalaisesta taikaolentojen oikeuksiin painottuneesta lehdestä, jolle kirjoitti puolenkymmentä artikkelia kunnes suuteli yhtä työkaveriaan ja lähti takaisin Englantiin. Mutta hän ei kerro, miten käveli joka kerta vähän kauemmas ostamaan viskiä koska ei kehdannut ostaa sitä aina samasta paikasta, eikä miten lakkasi piittaamasta ja se ruskeasilmäinen myyjätyttö katseli häntä huolestuneesti kulmien alta. Hän ei kerro, että poltti osan valokuvista ja sitten katui ja piilotti loput, eikä että osti käsityölehden johon hänellä ei oikeastaan olisi ollut varaa, koska pariskunta sen kannessa näytti vähän Jamesilta ja Lilyltä. Hän ei kerro siitä, miten seurasi ensimmäistä kertaa jotakuta miestenhuoneeseen paikassa josta löytyi sellaista seuraa jota hän etsi, ja miten se joku näytti vähän Siriukselta, tai miten hän luki jästien sanomalehdistä AIDS:ista ja odotti vuosia ennen kuin uskalsi mennä testiin, tai miten tyhjä olo hänellä oli kun hän tajusi ettei kuolisi siihen, ja että elämä saattaisi jatkua vielä vuosikymmeniä. Eikä hän kerro siitä, kuinka ilmiintyi tänne vuosi sitten, tuohon keskelle olohuonetta, ja miten hänen kätensä tärisivät niin ettei hän meinannut saada viskipulloa auki, ja miten hän  oksensi aamulla kylpyammeeseen kesken suihkun kun oli juonut illalla enemmän kuin koko viime vuotena yhteensä, ja miten hirveän epäreilulta tuntui, että se asia jota hän ei ollut edes osannut toivoa, oli tapahtunut. Sirius ei ollut sittenkään pettänyt häntä. Hän oli vihannut Siriusta ja itseään turhaan neljätoista vuotta ja nyt hän voisi lopettaa sen.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo, kun hän on ollut vähän aikaa hiljaa.  
  
”Ei se ollut mitenkään erikoista”, hän sanoo ja tuijottaa himmenevää valoa nummien takana. ”Se vain… meni ohi.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He makaavat vierekkäin sängyssä. Siriuksen olkapää osuu aivan kevyesti hänen olkapäähänsä. Seinät narisevat. Kello on ehkä yksi, he ovat olleet tässä puoli tuntia tai kauemmin. Siriuksen hengitys pysähtelee ja kiihtyy, ja Remus painaa silmiä kiinni ja yrittää olla huomaamatta. Nyt hän ei mene sohvalle. Nyt hän ei mene etsimään pulloa ylähyllyltä. Nyt hän makaa tässä ja nukahtaa Siriuksen viereen, niin että Sirius ei huomenna katso häntä samalla katseella kuin tänään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo äkkiä ja kohottautuu kyynärpäiden varassa ylös. Siriuksen ääni on terävä niin kuin tämä olisi pidättänyt henkeä, ja Remus kääntyy kyljelleen ja katsoo miten Siriuksen silmät liikkuvat hänen kasvoillaan. Näin pimeässä Sirius näyttää melkein samalta kuin ennen, paitsi että Siriuksen tukka on lyhyt ja epätasainen ja liikkeet ovat liian teräviä.  
  
”No?” Remus kysyy, kun Sirius edelleen vain katselee häntä.  
  
”Minä en kestä sitä.”  
  
Tämä on varmaan ihan väärä aika puhua mistään. Hän katsoo Siriusta ja koettaa saada itseään sanomaan, että he voivat jutella sitten aamulla, hän on väsynyt, hän oli melkein unessa jo. Mutta toisaalta mitä väliä sillä oikeastaan on. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Niitä vuosia”, Sirius sanoo ja puree alahuultaan. ” _Neljätoista_ vuotta. Sehän on ihan hullua. Minä olin poissa vain hetken ja sinä olit…  _Ranskassa_.”  
  
”Miten niin sinä olit poissa vain hetken?”  
  
”Minulle ei tapahtunut mitään”, Sirius sanoo ja tuijottaa niin kuin pyytäisi uskomaan sen. ”Ja sinä olet elänyt ja olet tavannut ihmisiä ja…”  
  
_Tavannut ihmisiä_. Remus painaa niskansa takaisin tyynyyn ja odottaa, kun Sirius hengittää sisään ja ulos ja nieleskelee.  
  
”Remus.”  
  
”No?”  
  
”Olitko sinä… oliko sinulla… oletko sinä jonkun kanssa?”  
  
”En”,  hän sanoo. ”Ei.”  
  
”Ei?”  
  
Hänen pitäisi pitää siitä kiinni. Sirius katsoo häntä niin kuin pelkäisi hirveästi vastausta, ja hänen tekee mieli tiuskaista että mitä hittoa se Siriukselle kuuluu. ”Ei minulla ollut mitään mikä olisi kestänyt enemmän kuin pari kertaa.”  
  
”Pari kertaa?”  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo, ”mitä sinä yrität kysyä?”  
  
Sirius tönäisee häntä olkapäähän. Hän väistää ja pudottaa samalla peitot sängyltä, ja hitto, hänen sydämensä hakkaa ja iho tuntuu äkkiä nihkeältä vaikka huoneessa on viileää, ja Sirius kömpii istumaan ja ihan selvästi odottaa, että mitä hän aikoo tehdä.  
  
Hän nousee sängystä, kävelee keittiöön ja ottaa pullon. Siriuksen askeleet seuraavat häntä. Korkki ei ole edes aivan kiinni. Hän vääntää sen auki ja sitten takaisin kiinni,  _helvetti_ , leijuttaa pullon ylähyllylle ja sulkee oven vähän liian kovalla pamauksella. Koko talo kuulostaa ontolta.  
  
”Oliko se mies vai nainen?” Sirius kysyy makuuhuoneen ovelta.  
  
_”Mitä?”_  
  
”Se jonka kanssa sinä olit pari kertaa.”  
  
Remus painaa kämmenet kasvoille ja hieroo silmäkuoppia mutta ei se mitään auta. Hän ei ole edes humalassa ja Sirius haluaa tietää kenen kanssa hän harrasti seksiä kahdeksankymmentäluvulla. ”Mies. Totta kai se oli mies.”  
  
Sirius vain tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Etkä sinä saa kysyä tuota”, hän sanoo, suoristaa selkänsä ja työntää olkapäät taakse. Nikamat raksahtelevat. ”Ei se kuulu sinulle. En minäkään kysy että mitä sinä olet tehnyt viime vuoden tai edellisen, ja että missä sinä olet piilotellut, tai että millaista sinulla oli Azkabanissa.”  
  
”Metsissä”, Sirius sanoo, ”minä olin metsissä. Yritin löytää pieniä kyliä sen verran että sain syötyä. Mitä sattui löytymään. Kerran joku oli heittänyt roskikseen melkein kokonaisen kanan ja… Joskus minä olin ihmisenä vähän aikaa. Mutta yleensä…”  
  
”Ei meidän tarvitse puhua siitä. Sitä minä yritin sanoa. Ei meidän tarvitse puhua kaikesta.”  
  
”Mutta minä en osaa sanoa millaista siellä oli”, Sirius sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen. Tätä hän ei halua kuulla. Tekee mieli peittää korvat mutta kädet tuntuvat jähmeiltä, niin kuin hän olisi uponnut jonnekin. ”En vain osaa. Mutta olethan sinä nähnyt minut.”  
  
Hän sulkee silmänsä jotta ei tarvitse nähdä Siriuksen käsivarsia ja kaulaa ja jalkoja, kaikkea mitä t-paita ei peitä. Hämärässä huoneessa arvetkin näyttävät melkein lempeiltä.  
  
”Anna anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja kävelee lähemmäs häntä, ja hän peruuttaa keittiön työtasoa vasten muttei pääse minnekään. Hän ei ikinä päässyt karkuun Siriusta, ei vaikka joi tai vihasi kuinka. ”Remus, anna anteeksi. Ei olisi pitänyt kysyä. Minä en osaa tätä. En osaa yhtään. En muista mistä pitää puhua. Ja sinä olet… sinä olet vanhempi, ja erilainen, ja minä olen…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee pari kertaa. Hän ei rupea nyt itkemään. ”Kyllä minä tajuan että se on vaikeaa. Mutta meidän pitää nukkua. Meidän pitää –”  
  
”Et sinä nukkunut.”  
  
”En minä pysty kun sinä olet täällä”, hän sanoo ja puraisee itseään huuleen mutta liian myöhään.  
  
”Haluatko että minä lähden?” Sirius kysyy ja katsoo häntä niin kuin hän olisi potkaissut tätä vatsaan.  
  
”En.”  
  
”Remus –”  
  
”En minä halua että sinä lähdet. Mutta minun pitää –” Hän kurkottaa ylähyllylle, avaa viskipullon, sulkee sen ja nostaa takaisin. Kädet tärisevät. Onhan hänen pakko pystyä nukkumaan selvin päin. Hän voisi mennä sohvalle. Jos vain Sirius antaisi hänen nukkua sohvalla -  
  
Joku tönäisee hänen polveaan. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja katsoo isoa mustaa koiraa, joka istuu lattialla ja tuijottaa ylös häneen silmät niin surullisina ettei ole mitenkään mahdollista, että joku luulisi sitä oikeasti koiraksi. Hän kävelee sen ohi kylpyhuoneeseen, pesee kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä ja melkein odottaa että Sirius raottaisi ovea ja sanoisi jotain, mutta kun hän on valmis, koira istuu edelleen keittiössä. Hän menee makuuhuoneeseen ja pitää ovea auki niin kauan että se tulee perässä, ja sitten hän menee sänkyyn ja kääntää sille selkänsä. Patja notkahtaa ja lämmin karvainen kerä painautuu hänen selkäänsä vasten.  
  
Aamulla hän ei ole aivan yhtä väsynyt kuin eilen. Koira istuu olohuoneen sohvalla ja katselee ikkunasta lintuja, ja hänen pitää sanoa Siriuksen nimi monta kertaa ennen kuin Sirius kömpii seisomaan sohvalta ja menee hakemaan farkkunsa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Se mies. Kerro siitä miehestä.”  
  
Remus laittaa paahtoleivät lautaselle ja marmeladia päälle, leijuttaa ne pöytään ja jää sitten odottamaan, että teevesi kiehuu.  
  
”Siitä jonka kanssa sinä olit pari kertaa.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Siriusta olkansa yli. Sirius tökkii paahtoleipäänsä etusormella eikä katso häntä. He kävivät kävelylläkin tänään, kiersivät pihan ja menivät muutaman askeleen nummien suuntaan ennen kuin kääntyivät takaisin. Toisinaan hän ei enää edes säpsähdä, kun näkee Siriuksen kapeat posket ja silmäkuopat ja arvet. ”Sirius, mitä sinä –”  
  
”Mitä te teitte?” Sirius kysyy ja tuijottaa paahtoleipää. ”Mitä sinä teit? Kerro minulle.”  
  
Remus kääntyy hitaasti ympäri. ”Et sinä olisi kuullut siitä mitään vaikka olisit ollut täällä.”  
  
”Miten niin en olisi?” Sirius kysyy ohuella äänellä.  
  
”Et ainakaan yksityiskohtia. En minä olisi kertonut sellaisesta. Se ei ollut mikään… suhde.”  
  
”Jos minä olisin ollut täällä”, Sirius sanoo ja syö paahtoleipää niin että murut leviävät pöydälle, ”sinä et olisi…”  
  
”Mitä minä en olisi?”  
  
Sirius pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Se oli vuonna 1983”, Remus sanoo ja melkein nauttii siitä kuinka Sirius hätkähtää. Ei hän oikeasti muista mikä vuosi se oli, tai oikeastaan hän ei tiedä kenestä hänen pitäisi puhua. On niitä varmaan useampikin, niitä joiden kanssa hän oli pari kertaa. Mutta ei sillä ole Siriukselle väliä. Hän voisi keksiä koko jutun. ”Me tapasimme baarissa. Ja sitten menimme hänen kämpilleen.” Yleensä hän teki sen joko jonkun autossa tai sitten niissä baareissa. Mutta se kuulostaa niin surulliselta. ”Hän näytti sinulta.”  
  
Siriuksen katse kiinnittyy häneen saman tien. Hän ryhtyy kaatamaan teevettä mukiin vaikkei se ole vielä edes kuumaa. Miksi hitossa hän sanoi sen? Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei Sirius ohittaisi tuollaista.  
  
”Minulta?”  
  
”Vähän. Ei kovin paljon.”  
  
”Mutta… mitä sinä  _teit?”_  
  
”En paljon mitään”, hän sanoo ja yrittää juoda teetä joka ei vielä maistu miltään mutta polttaa silti kielen. ”Mitä vain minkä voi tehdä vaatteet päällä.”  
  
Sirius katsoo häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Minulla on arpia joita ei voi selittää.”  
  
”Minä tiedän mitä ne ovat”, Sirius sanoo ja näyttää sitten häkeltyvän omista sanoistaan. Remus laittaa uuden teepussin mukiinsa ja ryhtyy sitten keittämään Siriukselle kahvia. Hänen pitäisi kai ruveta puhumaan jostain muusta, mistä tahansa muusta. Mutta ei ole mitään mitä hän voisi sanoa.  _On ollut aika harmaata viime aikoina. Katto vuotaa kaatosateella. Kävin pari viikkoa sitten Viistokujalla ja pari taloa oli maalattu. Olen pahoillani että luulin että olit pettänyt minut enkä edes yrittänyt saada sinua pois siitä paikasta._  
  
Tietenkään hän ei olisi voinut tehdä mitään. Mutta hän olisi voinut yrittää.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo vähän takellellen, ”me suutelimme. Minä muistan sen. Se  _tapahtui_.”  
  
”Me olimme kännissä.”  
  
”Et sinä ollut.”  
  
Se on totta. Siihen aikaan hän ei juonut juuri yhtään. ”Et sinä voi sitä muistaa.”  
  
”Se oli joku ilta. Minä olin tullut myöhään kotiin ja me riitelimme ja sitten rupesimme suutelemaan. Siellä meidän kämpässämme. Mehän asuimme yhdessä.”  
  
”Emme me asuneet _yhdessä_ –”  
  
”Minä luulin että se menisi pidemmälle. Me olisimme voineet ihan hyvin –”  
  
”Sinä olit kännissä”, Remus sanoo, puristaa kädet nyrkkiin ja kynnet kiinni kämmeniin niin että edes jokin muistuttaa, että siitä on neljätoista vuotta ja että kaikki on muuttunut. ”Sinä olit hiton peloissasi niin kuin minäkin ja sen takia sinä ryyppäsit sillä tavalla. Ja siksi ettet enää luottanut minuun. Sinä et enää luottanut minuun, ja sitten häivyit ryyppäämään ja tulit takaisin yöllä kun olit varmaan saanut pakilta joltakin, ja sitten sinä suutelit minua.”  
  
”Sinä suutelit minua.”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo niin päättäväisesti, ”se olit sinä.” Ei se ollut. Se oli hän. Hän meni ravistelemaan Siriusta olkapäistä. Hän työnsi Siriusta kohti kylpyhuonetta ja sanoi että Sirius oli vitun idiootti kun joi sillä tavalla, jos tapahtuisi jotain niin Sirius ei varmaan muistaisi yhtä ainutta puolustusloitsua, ja sitten hän painoi Siriusta kylpyhuoneen seinää vasten kunnes jokin muuttui. Sirius nojasi häntä kohti. Ja hän suuteli Siriusta suoraan suulle ja ajatteli, että Sirius oli varmaan niin kännissä ettei muistaisi sitä aamulla.  
  
”Minä en muista sitä enää kunnolla”, Sirius sanoo ja kuulostaa niin epävarmalta, että hetken Remuksella on melkein huono omatunto. ”Kaikki muistot menivät jotenkin sekaisin kun minä olin… siellä. Ne palaavat mutta ovat väärissä kohdissa. Minä luulin että sinä suutelit minua. Sinä pitelit minua kylpyhuoneen seinää vasten ja minä ajattelin että sinä olet ihan hiton vihainen, mutta sinä olit jotain muutakin, sinä katsoit minua niin kuin haluaisit…”  
  
Hän kääntää nopeasti katseensa Siriuksesta kahviin, joka alkaa olla valmista.  
  
”Ja sitten sinä suutelit minua. Niin minä luulin.”  
  
”Ehkä meidän ei pitäisi puhua siitä.”  
  
”Me olemme kahdestaan. Me olemme ainoat jotka jäivät jäljille.”  
  
Hän siirtelee mukeja edestakaisin tiskipöydällä ja aikoo sanoa, että eihän se ole totta. On muitakin. Harry on elossa. Ja Dumbledore. Ja Molly ja Arthur, ja Kingsley, ja Vauhkomieli. Mutta kyllä hän tietää miten ohuelta se kuulostaisi. ”Niin.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja nojaa häntä kohti pöydän yli, ”minä en tiedä mitä olisin tehnyt jos sinä et olisi ottanut minua tänne. En ihan totta tiedä.”  
  
Hän ojentaa Siriukselle kahvimukin ja varoo etteivät heidän kätensä koske toisiaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Illalla hän runkkaa kylpyhuoneessa ennen kuin menee Siriuksen viereen. Ehkä se auttaa. Mutta Sirius istuu sängyn reunalla ihmisenä, pelkissä alushousuissa, kaikki se iho paljaana, ja hänen tekee mieli kääntyä ympäri ja juoda niin kuin Sirius teki neljätoista vuotta sitten kun ei pystynyt muuten kohtaamaan häntä. Sitten hän menisi Siriuksen luo ja tarttuisi olkapäistä ja huutaisi että miksi hitossa Sirius teki itselleen noin. Mitä se muka auttaa, se että iho on täynnä arpia? Mitä se auttaa? Niitä pitää piilotella loppuelämä, keksiä loputtomasti onnettomuuksia joista tulee outoja haavoja, ja silti ihmiset katsovat niin kuin tietäisivät. Turvallisinta on pitää vaatteet aina päällä. Niin hän tekee. Niin hän teki silloinkin kun oli viimeksi jonkun kanssa. Hän avasi vain housujen vetoketjun. Ja joskus kun hän on juonut vähän liikaa, hän yrittää koskea itseään ja kuvitella että se on joku muu, jonkun toisen käsi, joku elävä ihminen joka silittää eikä kysy arvista mitään.  
  
”Minä voin kyllä olla koirana”, Sirius sanoo, ja silloin Remus tajuaa että hän on tuijottanut Siriusta, ”jos se on minusta parempi. Mutta minä vain… minä olen ollut sen nahoissa melkein kaksi vuotta, ja välillä pelkään etten muista enää miten…”  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, hän sanoo, menee omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja ryhtyy riisumaan vaatteita. ”Ehkä me saamme tänään unta.” Mutta kun he makaavat vierekkäin sängyssä, hänen sydämensä hakkaa taas ihan liikaa. Huoneessa on kuuma ja Siriuksen olkapää on aivan lähellä hänen olkapäätään, eikä hän saa takuulla nukuttua vaan menee kylpyhuoneeseen ja avaa pullon, jonka kuljetti sinne tänään illalla kun Sirius ei huomannut, ja Sirius katsoo häntä ja miettii mikä hänestä on tullut. Hänestä on tullut vanha mies joka ryyppää koska ei muuten kestä itseään.  
  
Tai no ei nyt niin kovin vanha. Mutta joskus vain tuntuu siltä.  
  
”Sirius”, hän sanoo ja koettaa pakottaa sydämenlyönnit tasaisiksi, ”miten sinä edes teit sen?”  
  
”Mitä?” Sirius kysyy ja kuulostaa siltä, ettei todella tiedä, mistä hän puhuu.  
  
”Ne arvet.”  
  
”Ne toivat minulle ruokaa kulhossa”, Sirius sanoo. ”Yhtenä päivänä kulho meni rikki. Yksi pala jäi sinne.”  
  
”Ja sinä…”  
  
”En minä ihan heti.”  
  
Remus ei aio kysyä enempää. Hän ei halua kuulla. Nyt jo tuntuu siltä että pitäisi oikeastaan mennä ulos, seistä rappusilla ja hengittää kylmää ilmaa ja ajatella jotain ihan muuta kuin Siriusta, joka otti sen palan ja... ”Mutta  _miksi?”_  
  
”Se auttoi”, Sirius sanoo hiljaa.  
  
_”Auttoi?”_  
  
”Kaikki hiljeni hetkeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja kääntyy häntä kohti, työntää peittoa syrjään ja katsoo omia käsivarsiaan, kurkottaa niin että näkee rintakehän ja vatsan. ”Muuten se oli… niin kuin muistaisi kaiken pahan mitä ikinä on tapahtunut mutta samaan aikaan. Kaiken kerralla. Ja kaikki on pelkkää sotkua. Luulin että tulen hulluksi. Mutta sitten kun sattuu tarpeeksi, ei pysty enää ajattelemaan mitään muuta.”  
  
Sirius vetää syvään henkeä ja katsoo häneen, ja hän tajuaa että on katsonut Siriuksen arpia ja kuvitellut sen. Mutta eihän sitä voi kuvitella.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sirius sanoo ja nuolaisee huuliaan. ”En minä olisi tehnyt niin jos ei olisi ollut pakko. Se  _auttoi.”_  
  
”En minä ole vihainen”, Remus sanoo, vaikka tietenkin hän on. ”Minä vain… niitä on niin  _paljon_.”  
  
”Ne tajusivat lopulta mitä minä teen”, Sirius sanoo, ”ja ottivat sen kulhonpalan pois minulta.”  
  
”Mutta jos olisit työntänyt vahingossa vähän syvemmälle –”  
  
Hitto. Hän ei kestä katsoa Siriusta, mutta Sirius katsoo suoraan häneen ja näkee hänet ja näkee että hän vihaa sitä ajatusta, hän vihaa kaikkea, hän vihaa sitä että Sirius olisi mieluummin kuollut kuin ollut siellä. Hän vihaa sitä, että nyt kun hän on saanut Siriuksen takaisin, he molemmat ovat tällaisia raunioita, niiden ihmisten aaveita joita he ennen olivat.  
  
”Minä tiedän kyllä että ne ovat rumia”, Sirius sanoo vakavalla äänellä. Remus melkein nauraa. Ovathan ne rumia. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä, ei Siriuksen iholla eikä hänenkään. Ne sopivat heille hyvin.  
  
Hän ojentaa kätensä ja koskettaa Siriuksen olkapäätä. Siriuksen iho värähtää. Arvet värähtävät. Hän painaa sormensa yhdelle ja Sirius hengittää hitaasti sisään, mutta hän tietää kyllä ettei se satu. Hänellä on tuollaisia samanlaisia, haaleita ja vanhoja. Jos vain olisi joku joka koskisi häneen niistä huolimatta, kulkisi sormillaan jokaisen yli ja sitten lopulta painaisi kämmenet hänen iholleen niin kuin ne eivät merkitsisi mitään.  
  
Sirius työntää peiton syrjään hänen päältään. Hän katsoo vähän kuin lasin takaa, miten Sirius painaa sormet hänen iholleen niin kevyesti ettei se melkein tunnu. Hänen arpensa ovat rikkonaisempia kuin Siriuksen. Niiden reitit harhailevat ja horjuvat. Hän pidättää hengitystä kun Siriuksen sormi kulkee hänen rintansa poikki ja pysähtyy vatsalle, vaihtaa uuteen jälkeen, mutkittelee ja tärisee, kulkee kylkiluita pitkin ja lantiolle ja reidelle. Hänellä on edelleen käsi Siriuksen olkapäällä mutta jossain vaiheessa hän on lakannut seuraamasta arpia ja puristaa vain. Hengitys tuntuu niin raskaalta että välillä tekee mieli työntää Siriuksen käsi sivuun, mutta hän ei pysty tekemään sitäkään. Siriuksen sormet kulkevat hänen sisäreittään pitkin, aloittavat polvelta ja tulevat ylöspäin.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo paksulla äänellä, ”sinä voisit…”  
  
”Voisin mitä?” Hänen äänensä melkein sortuu.  
  
”En minä tiedä. Ihan mitä haluat.”  
  
”Mitä sinä –”, hän sanoo ja puree hampaat yhteen kun Sirius painaa käden hänen vatsalleen, ”- mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Tätä”, Sirius sanoo ja painaa yhtä arpea vähän lujempaa. Hän muistaa kyllä mikä se on. Se tuli pari vuotta sitten eikä ole vielä parantunut kunnolla. ”Tämä riittää. Minä en pysty…”  
  
”Et pysty?”  
  
”Mutta voit tehdä minulle mitä vain.”  
  
”Minä runkkasin kylpyhuoneessa”, hän sanoo ja pujottaa sormet Siriuksen liian lyhyeen tukkaan. Sanat kuulostavat aivan vääriltä. Melkein naurattaisi jos ei pelottaisi niin paljon. ”Vähän aikaa sitten. Ennen kuin tulin sänkyyn. En minäkään taida nyt pystyä.”  
  
Sirius ei näytä helpottuneelta eikä pettyneeltä, tuijottaa vain häntä ja kuljettaa sormiaan hänen ihoaan pitkin.  
  
”Mutta kai me voimme…” hän sanoo ja koettaa vetää Siriuksen olkapäästä lähemmäs. Kestää hetken ennen kuin Sirius tajuaa, mutta sitten Sirius onkin äkkiä melkein hänen päällään, niin kiinni hänen ihossaan ettei hän saa henkeä. Hän lukitsee kätensä Siriuksen selän ympärille ja työntää jalkansa Siriuksen jalkojen väliin, ja Siriuksen suu on hänen kaulaansa vasten, ja sitten leukaa, ja sitten suupieltä. Hän antaa Siriuksen suudella itseään. Sirius on kömpelö ja hätäinen ja maistuu kahvilta ja hammastahnalta ja suutelee häntä kunnes hän suutelee takaisin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He syövät aamupalaa olohuoneessa. Ulkona on niin harmaata että nummet ja taivas sekoittuvat toisiinsa. Sade ropisee kattopelteihin. Remuksen pää on raskas ja sumea. Hänen pitäisi juoda vähän. Sirius istuu hänen vieressään ja juo kahvia, painaa välillä polvea hänen polveaan vasten ja vetää sen sitten pois, siirtää jalkoja matolla joka menee ruttuun sohvapöydän alle. Ehkä hän kestää tämän päivän. Tai ainakin iltapäivään asti. Tai ainakin tunnin. Tai puoli tuntia.  
  
Iltapäivällä Sirius haluaa mennä uimaan. Remuksen päätä särkee ja hän tiuskii mutta välillä tuntuu ettei Sirius edes kuuntele. Hän tekee häivytysloitsuja ja suojaloitsuja melkein kymmenen minuuttia ja sitten he menevät järvelle, jonne pitää kävellä puoli tuntia niin että siellä he molemmat ovat ihan poikki. Hän ei aio uida mutta menee lopulta kuitenkin veteen, kun Sirius katselee häntä sieltä. Vesi on liian kylmää ja ihoa kihelmöi. Sirius ui häntä kohti ja huojuu hänen edessään olkapäät pinnalla. Lyhyeksi kynitty tukka sojottaa outoihin suuntiin. Silmäripsissä on vesipisaroita. Suupielet kääntyvät ylöspäin.  
  
_”Merlin”_ , Sirius sanoo ja painaa suunsa hänen suutaan vasten. Se ei aivan osu. Hän yrittää koskea Siriuksen olkapäähän tai mihin tahansa mutta alkaa heti vajota veden alle. Hän kuitenkin onnistuu huitaisemaan Siriusta jalkaan. Sirius tuijottaa häntä suu raollaan ja näyttää siltä kuin nauraisi mutta mitään ei kuulu, ei muuta kuin veden pärske ja hengitys hänen päänsä sisällä. Hetken hän onnistuu pysyttelemään paikallaan niin ettei vajoa eikä töni Siriusta, ja Siriuksen kasvot ovat aivan hänen edessään, Siriuksen jalat ja kädet huitovat vedessä hänen omiensa vieressä. He voisivat hukkua tällä tavalla, melkein sylikkäin. Jos hänen pitäisi vajota pohjaan, hän haluaisi tehdä sen tällä tavalla.  
  
Myöhemmin he istuvat rannalla. Sirius palelee ja hän antaa Siriukselle villapaitansa. Veden pinta on pienillä väreillä.  
  
”Minä olin vähän rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
Sirius vilkaisee häntä mutta ei sano mitään. Hän odottaa että jotain tapahtuisi, että jossain iskisi salama tai alkaisi edes sataa. Mutta taivas pysyy harmaana ja pilvet liikkuvat samaa tahtia kuin äskenkin. Hänen suunsa tuntuu kuivalta eikä auta vaikka nieleskelee. Sirius vetää polvet lähemmäs rintaa niin kuin haluaisi käpertyä kasaan. ”Entä nyt?”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Tekisi mieli mennä takaisin veteen, painua pinnan alle.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoo vaativammalla äänellä, ”entä nyt?”  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
”Ehkä?”  
  
”Sinä et voi mitenkään tietää, millaista se oli”, Remus sanoo ja ajattelee sitten kahtatoista vuotta Azkabanissa ja kahta piilossa paikoissa joita hän ei edes tunne. ”Enkä minä.”  
  
”Mutta me olemme –”, Sirius sanoo ja työntää kämmentä edes takaisin lyhyen tukan yli, ”me olemme hengissä. Me olemme  _tässä_.”  
  
”Emme me voi vain unohtaa sitä. Tai leikkiä ettei sitä tapahtunut.”  
  
”Vitut siitä”, Sirius sanoo niin hiljaisella äänellä että sen hädin tuskin kuulee. ”Minä olen hengissä ja sinä olet siinä. Vitut siitä mitä tapahtui.”  
  
Ei se ihan niin mene. Sitä Remus ajattelee, kun Sirius tarttuu häntä polvesta ja kääntää kohti itseään, työntää hiuksia pois hänen kasvoiltaan ja suutelee. Hän raottaa suutaan ja pitää silmät kiinni ja ajattelee että ei hänestä enää ole tähän. Mutta Sirius pitelee hänen kasvojaan hellästi niin kuin pelkäisi rikkovansa jotain. Pitäisi ajatella että on liian myöhäistä, mutta kukaan ei ole koskenut häntä tuolla tavalla vuosiin. Neljääntoista vuoteen. Tai ehkä ei ikinä.  _Entä nyt?_  Sirius kysyi hetki sitten niin kuin se olisi ainoa asia jolla on väliä.  _Entä nyt, oletko sinä rakastunut minuun nyt?_ Hän puristaa sormet Siriuksen villapaitaan, joka tuoksuu teeltä ja häneltä. Totta kai hän on  _rakastunut_ Siriukseen. Hän on varmaan rakastunut Siriukseen siihen asti että kuolee. Mutta eihän se tarkoita että tämä päättyisi yhtään paremmin kuin viime kerralla.  
  
”Sitten kun tämä on ohi”, Sirius sanoo ja silittää peukaloillaan hänen poskiaan, ”etsitään joku pieni talo jostain. Sellaisesta paikasta jossa ei ikinä tapahdu mitään. Ollaan vain siellä. Sitten meillä on aikaa.”  
  
”Et sinä kestäisi sellaista paikkaa jossa ei ikinä tapahdu mitään.”  
  
”Lontoosta sitten.”  
  
Hän pitelee Siriuksesta kiinni lujempaa ja kuvittelee heidät paikkaan jossa ei ikinä tapahdu mitään, pieneen taloon jossa ei ole vielä tapahtunut mitään ikävää, ei ainakaan heille. Hän kuvittelee heidät kahdestaan, ilman muita ihmisiä jotka odottavat ja epäilevät ja murehtivat ja toivovat heidän puolestaan. He voisivat olla ne kaksi kummallista miestä, joilla on synkkä tuijotus ja arpia kämmenselkiin saakka. Kukaan ei muistuttaisi heitä siitä, miksi he ovat niin surullisia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sirius istuu sohvalla Remuksen villapaidassa. Taas sataa ja mökin katto natisee. Ulkona pihlajat taipuvat. Remuksen pää on pehmeä ja hiljainen viskistä, jota hän laittoi teemukin pohjalle. Sirius varmaan näki mutta ei sanonut mitään, ja hän joi sen pohjaan saakka ja laittoi sitten teetä perään. Muki on lämmin kämmenten välissä ja Siriuksen polvi nojaa hänen jalkaansa. Juuri nyt häntä ei edes pelota.

**Author's Note:**

> Lie Low at Lupin's on mun lempparijuttuja canon-pohjaisissa Remus/Sirius-tarinoissa; siinä on jotenkin sopivasti mahdollisuuksia synkkyyteen ja toisaalta toivoon. Lisäksi halusin kirjoittaa arvista. Tässä ne on nyt, molemmat aiheet. Tulkaa moikkaamaan mua [tumblr:iin](http://toyhto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
